Free Kisses
by LiveSmileBamon
Summary: Why is Bonnie prancing around giving free kisses? And why does Damon care so much? Bamon one-shot. Mostly fluff. R&R!


Damon made his way through the crowded mall, his eyes set on a light haired girl that was admiring a dress at a Forever 21 window display. He loved the mall. To him, it was like an all-you-can-eat buffet. It was so easy to lure the clueless teenagers away from their friends. Most of the time he didn't even need to use compulsion. They always agreed, without him having to put in almost any effort at all. He guessed it was because they weren't often approached by someone as incredibly handsome and charming as himself. He couldn't blame them.

The blonde would be just another easy catch. In that tiny little dress that did nothing to hide her skin, she was practically begging to be noticed by someone. He was actually going to be doing her a favor. Fixing the collar of his leather jacket and turning on his 500 kilowatt smile, he started toward her. He heard it, just as he was going to tap on her shoulder-a painfully familiar voice,

"Free kisses! Come get your free kiss!"

The blonde forgotten, he turned, searching for the redheaded psychic. Instead, he saw the creepy, dark haired human girl he always tried to avoid. Meredith was handing flyers out to passerby's, calling after them, "Remember, if you buy a pair of shoes now, you'll get 50% off your next purchase!"

"Since when do you work here?" He asked, signaling toward the small shop labeled 'Journeys.'

"Since never." Meredith responded, pushing a sheet of paper into his hands, "Here, have a flyer. Please take this opportunity to buy yourself another pair of shoes. Give your poor boots a break."

Before he could reply with a comeback of his own, he heard the sweet voice again, distinguishable to him despite the humans' noisy chatter.

"Do you want a kiss? Yes? No? And you?"

The thought of the little redhead kissing anyone besides himself made his stomach churn. He managed to keep a straight face though he was raging inside. _Why the hell is she going around kissing random people? _

Sensing his agitation, Meredith raised an eyebrow, "You okay?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Bonnie and I are behind on our community service hours. We're helping around here for free."

"How exactly is _kissing _strangers helping the community?" Damon spat.

Meredith's eyes danced with amusement, "Ask her yourself."

"I will."

He turned on his heel, angrily having to push through a crowd of teenagers surrounding who he could only guess was Bonnie. She was so short though, he couldn't be sure.

"Damon? Hey!"

Bonnie grinned, waving him over. She was holding a platter of raindrop looking candies and wearing an apron that read "Chocolate Heaven" over white jeans and a light green blouse which accentuated her silky locks and made her eyes more noticeable. All the more reason to get angry. Her beauty was breathtaking and only he knew how to appreciate it-from her slight curves and plump pink lips to her dazzling dimpled smile and large, caramel colored kitten eyes. He could bet that not one of the _idioti_ she had kissed had taken the time to notice any of that.

"What's wrong?" A tug on his arm and a worried voice shook him from his thoughts. He could only glower down at the redhead, who frowned and pressed, "Tell me."

"Why are you going around kissing people for free?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act innocent, redbird."

"I'm not!" Bonnie cried. She set the platter down on the shop's windowsill and taking one of his large hands between hers, dropped something small and cool in his palm.

"What is this?" He stared down at the candy suspiciously.

"Open it." Was all she replied, arms crossed.

He unwrapped the chocolate, pulling out the thin white paper, stamped with "Kisses." Suddenly, it all fell into place. He found himself staring at the shop's name-Chocolate Heaven-then back to the tiny chocolate he held, which was apparently named "Kisses." And as relief and realization dawned over him, he felt so embarrassed that he was sure he was blushing madly, if that was even possible for his kind. Whether Bonnie noticed or not, he'd never find out, since only seconds later his mask was back up and with a suave smile, he nodded like he'd known all along.

"Hershey's kisses." Bonnie stated, shooting him a small smile.

"I want a real one."

"What? A kiss?"

The answer to her question was clear when he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and tangeld the other in her hair, pulling her closer and bringing their lips together. He sighed in content as she giggled against him, relishing in the taste of strawberries and chapstick. She was still his. His _what_? Of that he still wasn't completely sure.

**A/N: A quick one-shot. I made up the store 'Chocolate Heaven' so it probably doesn't exist. I had fun writing this so I really hope my Bamon readers enjoy it. I think it might be a little too much fluff though. Either way, please leave me a review telling me your thoughts and thanks for reading!**


End file.
